Silent Hill: Shattered Memories
Silent Hill: Shattered Memories is a game on the Wii, and is the twenty-second game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps''. ''Episodes 1-7 were played on Jingle Grumps and Episodes 8-23 were played on the normal Game Grumps series. Game Progress Arin and Danny played through the game, and got the Love Lost ending. Episodes #He's Dead #Light By Night #It Gets Scary #Paint By Numbers #Walk in the Woods #Bear With Me #Step By Step #Back to School #Babes and Burgers #Little Dipper #Gym Jam #Paparazzi Panic #Frigid Bridges #In Deep Water #Medicine Man #Shop 'til You Drop #Black Friday #Fun and/or Games #Shards of Glass #Might As Well Jump #Snow Way #Unamusement Park #Finale Game Information Silent Hill: Shattered Memories is a survival horror video game developed by Climax Studios and published by Konami Digital Entertainment for the Wii in December 2009. It was ported to the PlayStation 2 and the PlayStation Portable platforms, and these versions were released in January 2010. The game is the seventh installment in the Silent Hill video game series, serving as both a reboot of the franchise and a remake/reimagining of the first installment. Shattered Memories retains the premise of the original game—Harry Mason's quest to find his missing daughter in the fictitious American town of Silent Hill—but is set in a different fictional universe, has a different plot, and altered characters, alongside new ones. Five endings are available. Gameplay takes place in two parts: a framing, first-person psychotherapy session with an unidentified patient, and an over-the-shoulder perspective of Harry's journey through Silent Hill, which is periodically interrupted by the occurrence of a shift to an alternate dimension. Answers given to the psychological tests in the therapy session affect various gameplay elements in Harry's journey. After designing the Silent Hill prequel (2007), which intentionally replicated elements of the first installment, Climax Studios wanted to try a different approach to creating a title in the series. Among the changes made was the removal of combat and the constant presence of monsters, which they thought unnecessary to the storyline. Akira Yamaoka composed the soundtrack of the game, which was the first in the series to prominently feature dynamic music. The game received generally positive reviews, and its graphics, storyline, voice acting, soundtrack, and use of the Wii Remote were praised by reviewers. Some reviewers criticized Shattered Memories' chase sequences and duration, which they deemed potentially frustrating and short. Trivia *This is the first Silent Hill game that the Grumps have played. *The Grumps use a walkthrough to play the game, most likely so the viewers aren't turned off by them wandering around aimlessly. * This is the first game to be played on a holiday series and then later the main Game Grumps series after the fact. *This game is one of several games that have over 20 episodes on Game Grumps. *Arin initially did not think they would finish the game, so he spoiled the ending early on. However, they did end up finishing the game. * This game was the first occasion of the grumps playing Silent Hill games for Christmas, with ''Shattered Memories ''for the 2013 holiday season and ''The Room ''for 2014. Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Silent Hill: Shattered Memories Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Completed Games Category:Silent Hill Games Category:Survival horror Games Category:Jingle Grumps Games